Transformers Shorts
by TransformingTurtle
Summary: So this is a series of comedic Transformers shorts I wrote a long time ago. And I mean SHORT, so I just compiled them into one document. It's basically what everyday life is like for the Autobots. I called them acts, because when I say 'a long time ago,' I literally mean ten years. Full explanation inside! Let's just say, I was writing stories way before I knew Fanfiction existed!


_**So this is a series of comedic Transformers shorts I wrote a long time ago. And I mean SHORT, so I just compiled them into one document. I called them acts, because when I say 'a long time ago,' I literally mean ten years. Before I even knew Fanfiction existed. I was writing stories long before I knew it was thing, so you can imagine by joy when I discovered this site. I had no idea crossovers were cool, and silly stuff like this was accepted. All that to say, this isn't even my style of writing now, but I apparently found humor in it then, so I wanted to share. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed stumbling across it again! (Sorry for the writing style- I didn't feel like re-doing it.)**_

 **~K.C.**

 _Oh! lastly, my inspiration for this came from the Transformers Armada series (which I encourage you all to watch if you haven't.) It's still my favorite adaption of the show, though all the cheesy banter from the original series could keep me entertained for days! Anyway, my favorite character is Hotshot, though I always viewed him as a reincarnation of Bumblebee, since he was yellow and clearly younger and more friendly with the humans. So if you haven't watched Armada, just picture Bumblebee's character instead._

* * *

 ** _Act 1:_** _ **What normal life is like for the autobot when their not facing doom and destruction and evil decepticons**_

" _Transformers, more than meets the eye…."_

Hotshot: "Dude, I love this song!"

Jetfire: "Yeah, because its all about you.."

Hotshot: "Dude, it's about all of us."

Jetfire: Yeah, well you're only thinking about yourself when it comes on!"

Hotshot: "What can I say? The people loves me!"

Jetfire: "Whatever….hey, where's Optimus at?"

Hotshot: "I don't know. Fighting Megatron. Saving the world. What he's always doing."

Jetfire: "You know….I'm just so glad Optimus recruited you to be a part of this team. Clearly we would be lost without you."

Hotshot: "You're second in command. You should know!"

Jetfire: "Yeah well! I just- you should- oh just go back to singing that stupid song!" Ive got things to do."

Hotshot: "Yeah, like find the missing commander in chief. How could you even lose a big guy like him? And you're his second in command…tisk tisk."

Jetfire: Why you! Go do something useful for a change and ask Ratchet if—-"

Hotshot: "Hey look, there he is."

Jetfire: "Oh now you decide to be useful—what!"

 _*Jetfire looks out the window to see Optimus and Megatron engaged in battle.*_

Jetfire: "How long have they been there?!"

Hotshot: "This whole time."

Jetfire: "I hate you…"

Hotshot (singing): "Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of…the decepticons!"

THE END :)

 ** _Act 2:_** _ **What really goes through the minds of Optimus and Megatron when they fight**_

Megatron: "So, Prime, how long have we been doing this now?"

Optimus: "Since you betrayed me and created an evil army of deceptions, brother!"

Megatron: "Oh please, like you're the ultimate being of perfection?"

Optimus: "Of course!"

Megatron: "Yeah, well who said!"

Optimus: "The writers of this show, obviously."

Megatron: "Well, why did they have to make me the bad guy? I mean who said I even wanted to be evil?"

Optimus: "Hmm, because no one likes you! Besides, your paint job isn't as cool as mine."

Megatron: "Well then how come I'm bigger than you? Huh!?"

Optimus: Because! Cause….wait, why are you bigger than me?"

Megatron: "Exactly! If I'm bigger than you, then I must protest being stronger and- therefore- the winner."

Optimus: Well if I'm stronger than you, then I protest that I should be bigger!"

Megatron: "Hmm, this is a pretty serious matter.."

Optimus: "Even more serious than us fighting?"

Megatron: I…..I think so….this is unbelievable."

Optimus: Well, brother, shall we?"

Megatron: "Right! Let's go kick some creator a—-"

Optimus: "Uh, Megatron, we're PG, remember?"

Megatron: "Oh, right….butt!"

 _THE END :)_

 ** _Act 3:_** _ **What happens when an enthusiastic autobot and an ex-decepticon get together (I based this scene during the brief period of time when Starscream joined the autobots in Transformers Armada.)**_

Starscream: "Well hello boys."

Jetfire: "Oh good, we could use the hel—-"

Hotshot: "Starscream!"

Starscream: "Hotshot!"

Hotshot: "Are you ready to do this?!"

Jetfire: "Uh guys, you're on the same side now. You cant fight each other.."

Starscream: "This ends now! Are you ready to lose!"

Hotshot: "Oh I'm sorry, did you mean ready to beat you!"

Jetfire: "Guys. Seriously. You're joking, right?"

Starscream: "Bring it on, small fry!"

Hotshot: "You're going dowwwwn!"

Jetfire: "Guys! Nooooooo!

 _*KEE-KEE KOO-KOO*_

Hotshot: "Oh yeah! Told ya I cold transform faster! You lose, sucker!"

Jetfire: "What…"

Starscream: "Oh shut up! You know what they say, don't you? Float like a butterfly Sting like a bee!"

Hotshot: "Yeah, thats what I always say!"

Starscream: "Well then, too bad you cant fly! AHaHaHAHAha!"

Hotshot: "Huh…wait! No fair!" Nooo0o0o0o0o0o!"

Jetfire: "I just…quit."

THE END :)

* * *

 _ **Did you like my typed explanation of how it sounds when they transform? I got a good giggle out of reading that again. Hope it was worth the read :) Thanks!**_

 _ **~K.C.**_


End file.
